muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radionate
Dancing with the Stars The Maks/Miss Piggy is right here: (go to 5:48 in the clip.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4InKzxR7o8 Grammy Celebs Hey, I responded to your thread on Scott's talk page, but it seemed more appropriate to mention here that you might ask Steve. I see he added an image of the Shins just this September, so either he has the video or knows where it is or, like me, has some screengrabs sitting around. At this point, I'm almost more interested in just clarifying what the celeb did (outside of Wilco singing, I think we'd already caught most of those that were notable or lasted more than two seconds, like Ringo Starr, Wolfgang Puck, and Harry Shearer, but without the video or images, one can't be sure). I'm doing some rewording as a result (since some were interviewed by Kermit, some by Pepe, most by both, and some like Fergie just kind of waved or tossed out a hi from across the room). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I wanted to get Wilco on because they sang with Kermit, but I thought I'd add a few of the more higher profile folks, but since they might not have been interviewed, I'll hold off on any more until I can come up with a link to the video. The Shins portion is on YouTube, but it is just them as far as I can tell. -- Nate (talk) 00:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that explains it then. Too bad. Anyway, enjoy Mark Ronson. Outside of Carrere, I have no idea who any of the other redlinks even are (which shows how much I know or follow when it comes to modern music; give me Peggy Lee and Dennis Day!) Well, I know Dave Koz, though I haven't heard much of his work, but that's closer to my tastes; I thought I had an image of him but it may have been lost three computer crises ago or what have you, or I never got around to it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Grazie! Thanks for updating the Andrea Bocelli stuff! I was going to do it, but I was having trouble figuring out the label and catalog number for the Christmas album (it looks like there are multiple versions of it), and it was getting late. I'll have to go to the store on the weekend and look at the actual copies. -- Ken (talk) 18:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::No problemo. It was a good excuse to watch a clip of the show on you tube. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 19:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Edward Hopper page Hi Nate: I aggregated the two ''Nighthawks coloring book images into a one and made it the main picture, since it's thus far the earlier known Sesame Street spoof of the painting. Hope you approve :)— Tom (talk) 07:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Museum of Monster Art Okay, there you go! Lots of stuff on the Museum of Monster Art page for you to play with. :) -- Danny (talk) 05:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :HOLY SMOKES! Of course right when I'm trying to finish up a new article and go to bed. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 05:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Save Magritte for me, Nate! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives